Winter's fall
by Dark side of the moon32
Summary: Inuyasha has his heart torn out by kagome. five years later kagome finally gets back to inu. What has changed? inukag mirsan
1. The reason

Ok everyone this is my second fic…… and it took a lot of me to even think of writing this, but I will. The parings are going to be inu/kag so that's cleared up.

On with the story………………………………...

"Mom I'm home!" kagome yelled when she opened the door and walked in.

"Ok honey I'm in the kitchen. O and dinners already set on the table. Kagome walked in the dinning room kissing her grandpa on the cheek and hugging her little brother before sitting down to eat. When dinner was finished kagome went up stairs and took a shower. When she was done kagome went to talk to her mom about something.

"Mom if you love someone and you don't think they love you back do you find someone else?" kagome asked. Kagome's mom knew who she was talking about, a certain half demon.

"Well kagome I don't really know I was never in the problem, but if it's what you want to do go for it, but don't go too far you never know someone might love you back," kagome's mom told her. With that kagome hugged her mom.

"Thanks mom," after that kagome went to the phone and called hojo. It ranged like 3 times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" some one said.

"Hojo its kagome do you wanna go out tonight?" kagome asked.

"You don't know how long I waited for this," Hojo replied happily.

"Come around seven k?" kagome said. The hung up after that. Kagome ran up stairs and got dressed waiting for him.

Seven a' clock…………………………….

There was a knock at the door. Sota answered it there stood hojo in just regular clothes.

"Is kagome here?" hojo asked.

"Yea just a minute. Kagome! Hobo is here! I mean hojo!" sota screamed.

"I'm comin!" kagome called out.

"O and hojo, you better watch out for inuyasha he gets jealous easily. Also I think he won't have any trouble with a weakling like you," sota told him straight out. Sota felt a hit on the back of his head. It was kagome; she looked up and smiled a hojo. She was wearing just plain clothes also. Sota turned and walked off towards the living room.

"Where to hojo?" kagome asked.

"To the bar let's get some drinks," he replied. They walked of to hojo's car. It wasn't bad it was a blue convertible with no dirt or anything on it. He opened the door for her. 'suckup" she though. The way there was completely quite only noise there was, was the sound of the wind going by when the windows down. The got a there it was called rudy's bar. It was nice lookin with lights and stuff. It looked like there were a lot of people there. They walked in side and ordered some drinks kagome got a martini, and knowing hojo he got the same. It was late about twelve o'clock kagome was drunk out of her mind but hojo stayed sober he had one martini. Kagome's favorite song came on. It was a slow dance song. (savage garden)

"Hobooo th- th- is myy favvvoritte sonngsss," kagome mumbled some thing that no one could understand. Hojo smiled at her she was dancing alone all drunk twirling around and singing a totally different song. He knew it was time to leave before kagome passed out on the dance floor. He paid for the drinks and took kagome's arm walking her out of the bar. Now this car ride was the opposite of the last one.

"So hobob, what have you beeen doooingggg," kagome slurred.

"I been with you today," he replied. He didn't receive an answer so he looked over only to see kagome sleeping. He smiled sweetly I mean here is the girl of his dreams in his car. She was also the first person to date kagome at school he was beyond happy. When they arrived kagome was already a wake and a little less drunk, but was still drunk as hell. Hojo hurried over to kagomes side of the car and opened the door for her.

"thank youuu homoo," she told him sweetly. He griped her hand and led her towards her door.

"So here you go kagome," he said.

"Thanks hobbbooo I had a greatsss time," she replied. He didn't know what to do he had this feeling in his gut telling him to just kiss her right here and know. He did the only thing he could think of. Follow his feelings. He kissed her and surprisingly she kissed him back. The kiss lasted for two minutes. She blushed and watched as he pulled off in his blue convertible. Kagome turned around only to find a hurt half demon standing there.

"Kagome……why did you do it? Why would you of all people betray me," he told her with hurt clearly in his voice. Kagome being drunk and all only looked at him with disgust.

"Youuuu wannnt mee too tell you why? Causee you're a dirty rotten halfbreedd with flleass. You only thinkk of your selllff hal hal half breed! You're not welcome here!" she told him angrily. Inuyasha was hurt even worse than before. Here was his woman the woman he loved more than anything calling him a filthy half breed. He almost cried, but he was too proud to show weakness to her. It was hard, yet if she said he was filthy he must be a filthy half breed. Fine if she wanted it that way he will leave with the jewel shards also destroying the well would satisfy him enough.

"Fine bitch give me what's properly mine, the jewel shards," he screamed at her. She only looked up and smacked him across the face while giving him the shards. Kagome than shut the door of her house in inuyasha's face. Inu walked towards the well house broken heartily thinking of what just happened. "well kagome if you really think I'm a filthy half breed lets see what you do when I turn full fleged demon," he though. Inuyasha jumped inside the well having a blue light surround him.

Here is the first chappy………………..


	2. The real chapter!

Ok thx for my 10 reviews. Also thanks for the offer, but I think I'm just going to do the chapters for my self. I think I will improve over time…hopefully……. Also if I find out I can't do it I'll ask you until then….. Anyways inuyasha gets cold…..very cold in the rest of the story. You should see what happens to kikyo and any other I see that would please him. He might change he might not, but one thing is for sure kagome woops his ass………

On with the story………………………………...

Kagome woke up in the morning with the biggest hangover ever in the history of history. "Man what I did I do last night?" kagome wondered. She felt like she was going to barf all over. Kagome ran into the bathroom opening the lid vomiting all over the toilet seat. "Ewwww" she though. Kagome's mom who heard the noise was there in a second.

"Kagome go to bed your not an any condition to do anything right now," kagome's mom said. Kagome wanted to protest but though it was best to do what she told her. Her mother wasn't the type to give up until she won. Kagome walked back into her room and went to sleep basically five minutes after she got in. Miss. H (that's her name for me) went into the kitchen after she was finished where she meets grandpa reading the newspaper.

"So did you tell her yet?" grandpa said as he looked up from the paper.

"No it's best she finds out on her own," she replied.

"So you figure that she will learn from her mistakes?" gramps asked.

"It works every time," she replied plainly. She went back working on cutting tomatoes for dinner.

Kagome woke up about two hours after she slept from the smell of Chile. "I better get back to inuyasha other wise he might go crazy" she though. She got up and was just about to go down stairs when something hit her. "Where are the jewel shards?" she though. She reached down in to her pockets searching for them, but couldn't find them. Kagome began to panick, yet there was something else she couldn't quite place in her mind. "I better stay here and try to remember. I'll just have to skip dinner," she though. Kagome sat down leaning her head against her wall trying her best to regain her memory's from the pervious night. She kept trying until she drifted off to sleep……….

Flash back………………………………...

"Kagome…….Why did you do it. Why would you of all people betray me?" Inuyasha said hurt. (I would, but I'm not doing the thing with kagome drunk. She will speak clearly in this part)

"You want me to tell you why? Cause you're a dirty rotten halfbreed with fleas. You only think of yourself halfbreed! You're not welcome here!" she yelled at him.

"Fine bitch give me what's properly mine, the jewel shards!" he screamed at her. She handed them over and smacked him across the face.

End flash back…………………

Kagome woke up with sweat dripping down her face. "I couldn't be real……. Is it?" kagome though. She then ran outside not caring what time it was or the shouts coming from her mother. All she cared about right now was inuyasha. Kagome looked at the bottom of the well ready to jump down. Little did she know that she needed the jewel shards. She jumped falling face first in the dirt. She passed out at the bottom of the well.

Inuyasha didn't care about what sango, miroku, and shippo though. He was going to kill naraku on his own. He though that nothing can stop him even his own father in a fight. Inuyasha was ready for anything. "Naraku will die tonight….." he though.

Flash back…………..

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" asked a concerned sango. Miroku looked up at inuyasha with concern checking his eyes to see if he can read his emotions, but they were was cold as sesshomaru's. He did catch one emotion though, the lust for power.

"I'm done traveling with you now. I'm leaving for good," he replied. Miroku couldn't believe his ears. Inuyasha alone? Traveling himself? With no kagome?

"But inuyasha what about us," sango pleaded. She looked up catching his cold gaze.

"What about you," he replied coldly as walking off.

End of flash back………………………………...

"Let me find you Naraku. Tonight will be very entertaining, but the problem is finding you. For a year now you managed to escape me tonight will be different. Tonight………………" Inuyasha said bloodthirsty. "Hmmm I see kikyo is around here let's see if she will let my have some fun with her" He laughed inside his mind. He circled around the forest running as fast as he can trying to reach passed his limits. Kikyo was in his site now and much to his pleasure Naraku. He lowered himself walking into the shadows. He caught there conversation easily.

"But…..but I can't kill him Naraku I love him….. Please anything but that I'll kill my copy but not inuyasha," Kikyo pleaded.

"Who do you love more kikyo, me the great Naraku or Inuyasha from the weak halfbreed race. With the final pieces of the jewel shards you can have your body back, and I…….and I will be a full demon," he said happily.

"I love you more Naraku, but I still don't want to kill him. I don't even know if I can he has grown in power since the last time we met," she said. Naraku leaned down and kissed her and she kissed back. After the kiss was done they stared at each other for a while.

"Naraku what will happen if inuyasha gets the jewel shard and becomes pure blood. He would be very strong. You seen how powerful he is as a half breed he would be unstoppable. I don't think we would stand a chance and with that copy around it will only fuel him," Kikyo asked. There was a pause at least a minute naraku felt someone watching.

"Naraku?" Kikyo asked.

"Kagura see what's hiding in the shadows," Naraku commanded. The wind witch stepped out from behind a tree nodding to her master. She walked into the forest not knowing that she will never return.

"Now back to the matter at hand naraku. We have the wolf what should we do with him he is no use now. Should we kill him?" kikyo asked. Naraku looked at her about to nod but didn't get to finish.

"No he is mine to kill no one else's. Naraku I'm from the weak halfbreed race? Have you forgotten that you're a half blood and much less stronger than me," Inuyasha said. Naraku and Kikyo looked up in shock.

"Kagura where are you," Naraku though.

"If your looking for Kagura here she is," Inuyasha replied. He tossed a body with claw marks all over. (She isn't dead kagura plays a big part in the story) Naraku couldn't believe what was happening. First he was found by someone who couldn't even find him for a year. Second, He killed someone with out even hearing a noise at all.

"Naraku your next," with that inuyasha charged at Naraku pulling out tetsusaiga in the process. Naraku was surprised at the sudden burst of inuyasha but dodged his swings. Kikyo ran to the other side of the battle field pulling out her arrows aiming at inuyasha. "Hmm I'm out numbered. I have to get kikyo to shoot him, but how?" he though. Naraku jumped in the air and was quickly followed by inuyasha.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled a yellow lines came out aiming for his body. Naraku tried to dodge but failed the attack made contact with his body ripping it to shreds. Naraku's heart was the only thing that was left on the field besides his pieces of flesh. "The heart that's the key to his life or death. I have to destroy it," Inuyasha though. Inu ran after his heart. Kikyo who knew what inuyasha was about to do aimed carefully and fired her arrow. Inuyasha wasn't paying any notice until a pink light made contact with the right side of his face burning and ruining his right side forever. Inuyasha flew back into a tree. Blood running down his face. It hurt like hell, but he wouldn't show any pain or weakness. Inuyasha put his hands on it to only feel nothing but nasty freshly burned flesh and he was ashamed his right side was completely gone. He stood up looking at kikyo with hatred ready for his next kill. He charged at her, Kikyo tried to ready another arrow, but was too late she was turned into a pile of the thing she was before anything dust and bones. "Fuck I shouldn't have done that, but I see naraku still hasn't even got his body complete yet," he though. Inuyasha looked at the have that was trying to recuperate.

"WIND SCAR!" he yelled a second time. His other half split apart again. Inuyasha walked over to Naraku's heart slicening it into pieces. Naraku was gone…….It was over. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at what he had accomplished on his own with no help at all. He bend down to pick up his jewel shard adding the rest of the pieces. It was complete he made his wish.

"I wish I was full fledge demon with my own control no one else's," He said. Pink light surrounded him.

Ok here is my other chapter I know it is ooc……. I'm not even caring, but that's what I think what would happen if kagome really did that to him. I don't wanna sound picky but I need like 5 reviews to keep going. I will have another chapter up by tomorrow I'm into this story I even read it like a thousand times.


	3. Returning

Ok thx for the reviews everyone I'm going to enjoy this chapter………Also my other story summer heat I don't know if I should keep going or what……

5 years later………………………………...

Kagome walked into her house after her first day of her knew job. She was a doctor or at least trying to become one. She got masters in medicines in two years. Kagome was talented at what she did. She mainly wanted to become a doctor after her times in fixing up Inuyasha and got a love for it. Kagome had a hope that she will be able to return one day. She stared of in to space thinking. "Inuyasha….." she though. The phone wrung to knock her out of her trance. She hurried over and answered it.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Is this how you answer your man?" Said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"O Hojo It's you………Look we broke up four months ago. Get it through your fat head," she replied. She hung up after that, but after she did the phone wrung a minute later. "This better not be him" Kagome though. She picked up the phone.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?" Kagome yelled.

"Um sis…. Did I do something wrong?" came the voice of Sota. Kagome blushed at what she did.

"O sorry Sota I though that you were hojo," she said.

"O I would yell to if I though it was that guy calling me. Anyways are you coming over mom needs help with the baby," sota said. "That's right I forgot about that better get over there," she though.

"Yea I will be there in a sec. I love you bye! Kagome hung up the phone quickly.

"I lo-" he didn't get to finish cause he was talking to a beeping noise.

"Carp mom why did you and dad have to go at it again. He is never home except during the holidays," Kagome whispered to herself. She took her keys of the counter and headed out. Kagome over the years suffered from what she did when she was young. She had many friends and boyfriends, but never went all the way with any of them. She was saving herself for inuyasha. That is if he ever forgave her, yet she though that maybe she could beat it in him.

When Kagome got there everything was quite. "Creepy" she though. Kagome walked around her hallway when something happened that made Kagome lose four years off her life.

"SURPRISE!" a crowed shouted making her fall on her ass. Kagome was about to have a heart attack if it wasn't for her brother that ran up and hugged her.

"Happy b day sis," he said happily. Kagome hugged him back. "It's my birthday today?" she though.

"We got you something sis it's not much, but we all pitched in and got you a new car. It is pretty nice you just have to wait to get it though. Kagome didn't care everyone was here her friends who she hasn't seen in almost three years were here. Her whole family was here except her father. He was never there he always only though of himself.

"Kagome hey girl long time no see," said Yaka as she hugged kagome.

"Where is everyone else?" kagome asked.

"They had a meeting in America. It was over some business deal," Yaka replied. Kagome nodded in return. The party was fun everyone wanted to get drunk, but kagome's mom protested, because she wanted everyone to make it to work the next day with no troubles. It was late everyone was gone for the night. Kagome was the only one up. She got bored and wanted to try and get through the well just one more time before she moved on with her life. "Inuyasha I'm sorry…..I love you…." was the last thing she said before she jumped in.

"Lord Inuyasha….. What are we going to do? The humans are tripling by the minute," Replied a stranger. Inuyasha only looked at his general and laughed. The general looked confused.

"It's simple Katsumoto we destroy them by the number. It seems humans like to fuck……. They even out number us now, but were still in power," Replied inuyasha. Inu changed since that last time anyone saw him. He had a black mask covering the right side of his face, His hair was silkier and shiner, There were two purple strips that curved left to right on his face. Both of his eyes had a little black line under each of them. He was still short he hadn't grown in inch. His clothes were different; they were black with strips going down them. His armor was a blue crystal, but you couldn't tell his rope covered everything even his face except his red eyes.

"You may leave me now general," Inuyasha commanded. Katsumoto bowed and vanished into the shadows.

"Daddy! Daddy! Where are you?" came a voice of a young girl around the age of five. Inuyasha looked over at his daughter smiling. "Let's play a little game…." He smiled in his mind.

"Daddy come on and quit messing around with me! If you don't I'm going to kick your butt!" she yelled. Inuyasha snuck around the trees. When felt that the time was right he ran out and jumped on her. She got caught by surprise when this happened, but couldn't stop laughing. Inuyasha got up whipping the dirt of him and his daughter's back.

"Daddy I got this for you," she replied as she reached down in her pocket. She searched around and finally found it, When she pulled it out it was a gold locket with flowers in the middle. Inuyasha looked at her fondly, but accepted the gift putting it around his neck next to kagome's one. He picked her up twirling her in the air. She started to giggle and reached for his ears starting to rub them. He didn't mind that she did it she was the only one that was allowed to if anyone else did it he would kill on the spot.

"Go get cleaned up Soya, we have to go to uncle Sesshomaru's home. Remember Rin is watching you tonight so be good. Well with Rin it is pretty hard to be good she is a crazy girl," inuyasha said. Soya nodded and went off into the forest.

Kagome was surprise when she made it through the well. "Inuyasha where are you," she sounded desperate but wanted to find him. The village was in view now, but she decided it was best to drop by. She neared the Kaede's hut kagome heard a familiar song.

"HENTIA!" Sango screamed. Another familiar sound was heard. SLAP! Kagome started to giggle. Miroku heard the giggling opened the hut door. No one could talk they were speechless.

"KAGOME! Shippo yelled as a red fuzz ball tackled her to the ground. Sango was in tears her best friend was finally back. Sango could do the only thing that she could think of. She tackled Kagome when she stood up. Kagome returned the hug on the ground. Miroku did the only thing he could think of touch her ass. Kagome didn't even get a chance to hit him because Sango knocked him speechless once more.

"We missed you Kagome………we all couldn't stop thinking about you," Sango said as she was in tears.

"Heh my bitch is finally home. I'm glad you finally left inuyasha," came the voice of Kouga. Kagome looked at him with anger no one calls her a bitch.

"I'm not your damn bitch Kouga," Kagome replied angrily. Kouga was shocked, but just went back into the hut.

"Come on in Kagome," Miroku said. Kagome walked in with the others. She looked around but no Kaede.

"Ok let's get back to the matter at hand. Inuyasha is taken over the northern lands and is about to advance to the east with Sesshomaru we have to capture something that he holds precious. Lets say his daughter will do nice," Kouga said. Kagome looked at them baffled. "What the hell are they talking about" she though. Miroku caught her confusion and decide to explain to her.

"Ok Kagome let us explain. After the night Inuyasha came back he basically told us to fuck off. He left and destroyed Naraku and Kikyo in one night. He then got the jewel shard and became full blood killing any demon that refused to join his army. Inuyasha then took over the northern lands killing everything that tried to defend themselves. He then met up with Sesshomaru. That's all I pretty much know Sango knows more," Miroku said. Kagome was in shock. Her Inuyasha killing innocence people for no reason? It wasn't true was it?

"Ok Kagome. Sesshomaru was impressed by his brother's rise to power that he though Inuyasha acted more like there father then he though. Then he joined Inuyasha they then became unstoppable. Inuyasha met up with the queen of the southern lands the most beautiful demon in all the land mating with her having his child. She tried to kill the baby only to be brought down by inuyasha. Things pretty much stopped after that. He raised his daughter by himself his child became the sweetest child you will ever see. It is rumored that his general was found by her injured. Inuyasha was going to kill him but she convinced him to let the general to live and lead his army. The general Katsumoto was his name, became one of the greatest stagiest ever. Inuyasha's daughter is named Soya. That is pretty much it except that he might try and take over all lands," Sango said.

Kagome was struck. Inuyasha changed because of her. She was the trouble and deaths of thousands of people because of her. She couldn't take it she was about to break down if it wasn't for a noise outside that had everyone up and ready to fight.

"DADDY! HELP ME! DADDY!" screamed a voice.

Kouga was already outside the village running as fast as he could to get to the noise. Sango and Kagome jumped on the back of Kiara, while Miroku ran to the side of them. The reached a hot spring that smelled of fresh demon blood. They got off and settled themselves around the spring. Nothing everything was gone. Kouga couldn't even catch a scent of demon anywhere. Kagome noticed something stirring in the bushes. She looked at the other before nodding her head signaling that she was going to it.

"Be careful," Miroku whispered. Kagome went to the bushes ready to fire her arrow until she noticed a little small hand sticking out. "O my god" she though. She bent down picking up the child in her arms.

"Poor baby," she said. The child had sleek white hair with real small pink strips on her face. Sango walked over putting a hand on the child's forehead before turning to Kouga.

"I guess we got what we wanted" she said.

OK her is the chapt I will have more tomorrow. Bye………………..


	4. the birthday gift

Ok I finally got six reviews, so I will make this new chapter. Whoa full- metal I better do a lot of stuff eh? Don't worry it might happen at the end of the story who knows. You remind me of myself when I first started off in fanfic.

On with the story………………………………...

"What do you mean my daughter is gone?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sh- She was ki- kidnapped my lord," the servant shivered in fear. "By some Miko with a strange outfit," the servant said. Inuyasha looked over at the servant with surprise. A Miko with a strange outfit? Kagome? No………it couldn't it?

"How do you know this Daren?" Inuyasha commanded.

"A village local seen it happen my lord, but he also said that a wolf demon, monk, demon slayer, and a giant cat were with her," Daren replied. So it is true…….. Inuyasha though.

"Daren if you complete this task you and your mate will never have to work for me again," Inuyasha said. Daren nodded.

"First, I want you to tell my brother that I will be gone for sometime. Second, I am trusting you with the lands until I return. Last, I want you to prepare an extra room for a guest," Inuyasha said. Daren couldn't believe it. Him controlling the northern lands for a short time? His mate will be proud of him for sure.

"But my lord, wouldn't you want general Katsumoto to rule until your return?" Daren questioned.

"He isn't too good at affairs in something other then fighting. There fore it is your job to watch the land also. O and two more things, reward the local for this information, and tell my brother if he asks that I'm visiting an old friend," Inuyasha replied, as he turned off and disappeared through the windows.

"Kaede, are you sure that this stuff works?" Miroku asked.

"Yes…..ye should not worry so much," Kaede replied.

"I say we kill the bitch," Kouga whispered. Kagome looked at him madder than ever.

"No! You won't touch her…….it's not her fault that her father is your enemy," Kagome said.

"Kagome is right Kouga, and if we did kill her we wouldn't be better than Naraku himself," Sango replied, Kouga just huffed and turned facing the wall.

Kagome looked down at the little girl cuddling up with her. She looks so much like her father……Beautiful. Kagome took her wet cloth and wiped up the sweat dripping down her face.

"Mommy……where's daddy?" Soya asked. Kagome was shocked. She called her mommy. Kagome couldn't help but feel happy inside.

"He isn't here right now baby, but he will be so go back to sleep," Kagome replied. Everyone was shocked that this girl called Kagome her mommy. They tried to seem like that didn't notice.

"Mommy sing me a song please…" Soya whispered to her. Kagome looked at the child and started to sing in a real beautiful voice.

Hush, little baby don't say a word,

Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird,

And if that mockingbird don't sing,

Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring,

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Mama's going to buy you a looking glass,

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Mama's going to buy you a Billy goat,

And if that Billy goat won't pull,

Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull,

And if that cart and bull turn over,

Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover,

And if that dog named Rover won't bark,

Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart,

And if that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest baby in town.

Kagome looked down at Soya to find her sleeping. She could feel her little breath on her neck. Everyone was amazed once again at the talent Kagome held in her voice alone.

"So Kaede, are you sure this stuff will hide everything from Inuyasha for a short while?" Miroku questioned again.

"For the last time Miroku yes it will work," Kaede replied.

"I think we all should get some sleep," Shippo said, as he jumped up and cuddled with Kagome and Soya.

"Shippo is right……for once……" Kouga replied. Everyone went to sleep except Kaede.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" screamed a girl with dark brown hair. Sesshomaru jumped up alarmed for a moment.

"O Rin it's only you," he said, as he turned over and went back to sleep.

"Big meanie," Rin replied. Sesshomaru would never admit it, but he liked messing with this fifth teen year old girl.

"I am a meanie Rin dear? Well if I am a meanie I guess I should leave you to the old men at the village. They might have a better job for you," he said. Rin blushed at his comment.

"No my lord you are not a meanie, Rin is stupid for even saying that," she replied. Sesshomaru would admit one thing though, this girl made him change and feel these things. It was like if she left he would follow; if she was near he would stay away in fear of something. He once asked a human what that meant, and he replied "You are in love my friend" Sesshomaru denied it.

"Rin get cleaned up, then come back up we have things to do," Sesshomaru demanded. Rin nodded and ran off to the hot springs. Jaken came around the corner of the room rubbing his eyes.

"Jaken, is there any message from my brother yet?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No my lord, none what so ever," Jaken replied. Sessomaru was surprised at this. His brother wasn't the type to be late on a task.

"Very well, but tell me if anything comes up," Sessomaru commanded. Jaken nodded and turned to walk out the door.

"O and Jaken," Sessomaru said.

"Yes me lord?" Jaken replied.

"Where is my niece," Sesshomaru asked.

Kouga woke up in the middle of the night feeling sick in the stomach. He ran out side in the forest, when he got there he barfed in a little flower patch. Unknown to Kouga, some one was watching him in the shadows.

"You are weaker than you used to be wolf shit," Said the voice. Kouga jerked up knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Come on out dog turd, I am still not finished with you," he replied angrily.

"Funny Wolf I believe it was you who begged for mercy," Inuyasha said. "But I am not in a good mood today, so tell me where my daughter is and I might not kill you,' Inuyasha said. Kouga chuckled.

"You mean Inuyasha the great dog demon can't find his own damn daughter? Well it wouldn't help anyways. If I had that runt of a child I would kill the bitch in a quick flash," he replied. He said the wrong thing to Inuyasha. No one talks about his Soya like that. Inuyasha rushed out of the forest grapping Kouga by the face. He lifted him in the air pushing his claws into his skull.

"Kouga…….Where are they, if you tell me I will leave you alone for good…..I promise I won't harm them," Inuyasha said. Kouga struggled under Inuyasha's claws, but gave up after about five seconds.

"Ok fine….Just don't harm Kagome, you can kill the others. There in a cave like seventeen feet from here, and it is behind a barrier so it is hidden," Kouga said. Inuyasha flung him across the trees and advanced to the barrier. Hmm maybe I should just walk through it without breaking it. Inuyasha walked through the barrier into the cave.

Kagome woke up with the sleeping children in her arms. She snuggled into them, until she sensed someone watching her. Its power was amazing, but she will protect these kids with her life.

"Who is there? What do you want," she said protectively. Inuyasha chuckled in the corner of the shadows.

"I came back for what you stole human," he replied. Kagome didn't know the voice it was dark and deep, but sexy.

"What do you mean, what I stole?" She asked. The figure chuckled again and stepped out from the shadows. Kagome looked at him for a very long time. INUYASHA! She screamed in her mind.

"Yes it Is I Kagome, now if you would be so kind and give me back my child I'll leave you," he said. He walked toward her holding out his hands. Kagome gently placed Soya and Shippo on the ground. She ran over and crushed Inuyasha into a bone breaking hug, But Inuyasha just pushed her off. She hit the ground hard, yet she shrugged it off.

"Inuyasha……..please I didn't mean what I said, I love you more than anything," she whispered. Inuyasha looked at her disgusted, that she would wait all this time to tell him this.

"I don't care for your emotions, now I have to wash your dirty scent off my child," Inuyasha replied. Kagome held tears in her eyes, but she though that she deserved it for what she did to Inuyasha. He walked over to try and get Soya, but by the time he turned around she jumped on him, hugging him like he was going to leave forever. Inuyasha was never this happy in his life to find Soya, well unless you count the time she was born.

"Daddy…….where have you been?" She asked, while she looked up at his mask.

"I was looking for you sweetie, now lets get going before Daren destroys our home," Inuyasha replied. Soya looked over at Kagome fondly. She got off her dad and jumped into Kagome's arms. Inuyasha was shocked; she never hugged anyone except him and Katsumoto. It was only on Katsumoto's birthday that she hugged him. Kagome looked at Inuyasha blushing.

"Daddy I know what I want for my next birthday," Soya said.

"What's that honey," Inuyasha replied. Soya looked back from Kagome and Inuyasha smiling.

"For her to be my mommy," she said demandingly. Inuyasha was shocked once more, why would she want her to be her mommy?

"Wh-wh-what!" he yelled, almost waking everyone up. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha blushing deeper and deeper by the minute. Soya wouldn't back down now even if her life was on the line.

"You heard me daddy, if she isn't going to be my mommy I'll just have to beat your butt," she replied. Inuyasha chuckled in his mind; she was always acting like him.

"Feh!" Inuyasha huffed, before turning around pouting. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at his expression. Cute……she though.

"Also you have to let me stay with her for Two days, and that means no you around you big meanie," she commanded.

"So I have to leave you alone with her, how entertaining," he replied. Kagome looked at him angrily.

"What's that suppose to mean Inuyasha," she said, looking at him.

"Nothing wench," he replied. He knew what was going to happen next. The only thing he fears………

"Inuyasha………SIT!" she yelled, waking everyone up in the process. Fuck……Inuyasha though, as he hit the ground. Soya started to giggle at her dad laying face first in the ground. Stupid bitch…..first, she rejects me and now is embarrassing me in front of Soya. I'll kill her when I get the chance…..if I can. He though, as he rose up from the dirt. Everyone didn't say a word as Inuyasha sat up.

"Very well Soya, But if she gets you hurt I will kill her," Inuyasha said, as he looked at Kagome. She felt a stab at her heart, but ignored it.

"Ok daddy I will behave, and so will mommy," she replied. Inuyasha smiled as he kissed Soya's forehead dashing out of the cave. Everyone was staring at Kagome and Soya.

"What?" she asked. Everyone just shrugged before going to sleep.

Ok everyone this is my longest chapter yet. Also I think it is my best so far. This story isn't very long. It will only go to 8 chapters. There is also a charter death so watch out.


	5. calm before the deaths

Ok thanks for the reviews everyone……..I will redo this when I am finished with it……..

Kagome woke up in the morning with the smell of rice hit her nose. She looked down to see Soya still sleeping in her lap, but Shippo was off her and sitting with Miroku. He looked over catching her gaze on Shippo.

"You know that Kouga was no where to be found last night," Miroku said. Kagome looked at the monk not really even caring.

"So, at least he won't be bothering us about killing Inuyasha," Sango replied, while handing two bowls of rice to Kagome.

"So……Kagome, what were you and Inuyasha talking about last night?" Sango asked, as she noticed Kagome's blush.

"Kagome turned her head facing the other direction. "Nothing in particular," Kagome replied. She looked over see that Sango was giving her the "I don't believe you" look.

"Well, come on Kagome lets go to the hot springs…….And I mean just me you and Soya," Sango said, as she stared at Miroku. He just threw up his hands.

"Ok I won't bother, it wounds me deeply to see you say something like that my beautiful Sango," Miroku said trying to sound hurt.

Sango blushed as he called her beautiful. "Don't come Miroku and I am not playing with you," She replied.

"What about the food ladies?" Miroku asked.

"We will be back in a few, so keep it warm," Sango said, as she got up dragging Kagome to the hot springs. The way to the hot springs was quite no noise except the sticks breaking as the stepped on them. Kagome was still holding onto Soya when the got there.

"Soya wake up honey, Soya come on," Kagome whispered to Soya. She opened her honey gold eyes. Kagome couldn't believe home much she looked like Inuyasha.

"Where are we," Soya asked.

"Were at the hot springs baby," Kagome replied. "Come on get in," Kagome whispered to her. She got undressed with Sango before getting in.

"Wow I haven't felt this good in a while," Sango muffled.

"I know what you mean. Come here baby and let me get that stuff out over your hair," Kagome said to Soya. She nodded and went to Kagome.

"So Kagome, what were you and Inuyasha really doing last night?" Sango asked

Kagome was to busy cleaning Soya's hair to even notice what Sango was talking about.

"She is going to be my new mommy," Soya replied happily. Sango looked over at Kagome only to see her blush, but this time it kept going deeper and deeper.

"Your new mommy eh? Well isn't that great," Sango replied, as she looked at Kagome.

"Yep daddy will let me or else," She replied smiling. Sango chuckled a little, as she heard the "or else" part. She was more like Inuyasha then her mother.

"Kagome what have you been doing since you been gone?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her with a smile.

"Well I have been going to college and helping my mom with her new baby for the past year, but that is pretty much it if you don't include stalkers," Kagome replied.

"Kagome have you been seeing guys?" Sango asked her. Soya was out of there conversation, because she was trying to figure out what stalker meant.

"No, but I did give one guy a chance until he tried to get me in bed. I figured that he was only in it for sex, which he isn't getting from me," Kagome replied angrily. Sango gave her the "o" look. Kagome was in a good mood today, so she wanted to see Soya's reaction if she asked her if she liked anyone.

"So Soya do you have a boyfriend," Kagome said teasingly. Soya turned away blushing.

"No, but I do like someone," she replied. Sango and Kagome wanted to know more.

"Who?" they both asked at the same time.

"Only the most beautiful demon in all the land besides my father. He has a mask on, but I seen him one day with out it. It was like heaven on earth, Soya replied dreamily.

"What does he look like Soya?" Sango asked her.

"He has light blond hair like the sun, its short almost like its fading, his eyes are icy blue like the sky, his ears are pointy, and he has these two blue strips on each of his cheeks," She replied. "O and his hair is well combed and silky," she muttered.

Kagome was awestruck………she remember every detail of this man. She remembered him just like she remembered Inuyasha.

"What's his name Soya?" Kagome asked.

"Katsumoto, Soya has gone missing," Daren said, as he looked at him with fear.

"What? When did she go missing?" Katsumoto asked the servant.

"Yesterday General, but our lord went looking for her. He hasn't returned yet," Daren replied.

"Ok thanks for the information. I am going to find her," He said, as he disappeared threw the darkness. "Damn I am in trouble," the servant whispered to himself.

"Soya please be ok……I can't even thank you enough for what you did for me, but I am sure you will find some kind of payment," he thought.

"I wonder what my lord would do for me if I find her? I hope he will let me spend more time with her," he whispered to himself. He was running at incredible speed that he already caught her scent.

"Soya that's who you like? That is something, yet I could tell it would happen some day," Sango said.

"I know I'm young and stuff, but demons age faster than humans and we live longer. So I guess that mean's we also fall in love earlier," She replied. Kagome looked at the little girl baffled. How could this little girl fall in love at such a young age? Maybe she was confused with a brotherly figure instead.

"It won't matter anyways; I'm just going to hide my feelings until I get older. So maybe he will return them to," She said.

"Who do you love mommy?" Soya asked, as she stared at Kagome.

"Your father honey," Kagome replied. "But I don't think he loves me back," she whispered, as she looked down.

"I'm sure he care's Kagome…….Remember when he used to go crazy when Kouga was around you?" Sango giggled.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle also. How Inuyasha used to try and kill him even just for touching her. "Yea and I used to have to sit him to calm him down," She replied. Soya looked at them confused, but let it go after a while.

"I can almost see her now just a bit further," Katsumoto thought.

"Ok lets get back before Miroku decides to see if were alright," Sango said, as she stood up from the water. Kagome felt another person watching them. What ever it was, it was evil.

"Sango someone is watching us," Kagome whispered. Sango looked off guard, but she ran to her weapon.

"No I wouldn't do that if I were you human," It said, while stepping out from behind a tree. "Just give me the girl and once I have her I will have some fun with the both of you," It said once more. This thing was the ugliest thing on the face of the earth. It was a wolf demon with half his face gone.

"We wouldn't give you anything you ugly bastard!" Sango yelled at the wolf demon.

"Yes get angry it only betters the sex……I love both of your bodies. So soft and sweet just like honey," He replied, while giving a lustrous grin. Kagome tightened the hold around Soya. The creature looked at Soya and charged at Kagome and her.

"KAGOME LOOK OUT!" Sango screamed. Kagome only looked at the creature fearfully. Everything was blank in her mind right now, except the scream for Soya woke her up. She knew it was coming and closed her eyes as she put her whole body over Soya. The impact never came though.

She slowly opened her eyes to see nothing but blood covering the whole field. The wolf demon was on the ground in pieces of flesh. She looked over and noticed a man dressed in a ninja suit and armor. The next thing she felt was Soya leaving her arms running over to this person.

"General! You came! I knew you would! Soya screamed, as she ran and jumped on him.

"I always do Soya," He replied. "Soya where are you clothes?" He asked. Soya started to blush now that she noticed she was naked. She looked over at Kagome who already got dressed when Katsumoto destroyed that demon.

"Mommy can you bring my clothes?" Soya asked. Kagome nodded her head, and went over to her. Katsumoto was baffled, what does she mean mommy?

"What are you talking about mommy Soya?" he asked. Soya looked over at him blushing.

"Well, I asked daddy if she could be my mommy, and he said that she could be for my birthday," she replied.

"But Soya that means that she has to be his mate. Do you think your father would want that?" he asked. Soya looked over at him with a smile.

"Yes she is going to be his mate I'll make her his if I have to," She replied confidently. Katsumoto just sat her down so she could get dressed.

"I'll be back in a hour Soya," He said, before running off.


End file.
